Vaporizers are a well-known means of smoking an herbal product. A user can press a button to heat a coil to a temperature whereby the herbal product is heated and active ingredients in the product are converted to a misty gas that the user can inhale. Vaporizers are thought to be a more healthy way of smoking the herbal product because the coil heats to a temperature sufficient to combust mainly the active ingredients without significantly combusting other parts of the product that would produce carcinogens.
Many vaporizers include loading canisters that the user loads with the herbal product prior to vaporizing the herbal product. Prior to the user inhaling, the user heats the coil to vaporize the contents of the loading canister and form a vapor. The product is therefore heated several times in the same area upon subsequent inhalations of the product due to the lack of maneuverability of the coil within the loading canister.